


Mouse Trap

by WinterTwilight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTwilight/pseuds/WinterTwilight
Summary: “I’m Kang Daniel, remember?” The guy answered as if he is expecting for Seongwu to know him. Daniel still held on Seongwu’s hand, not wanting for the other to escape from him anymore.





	Mouse Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wrote this fic for the Day 1 of the ongniel week~ *Whoooo!*
> 
> I hope you would finish and enjoy reading this,
> 
> And as always, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and other mistakes. :)

“Cheers!” The crowd chanted in unison as they lifted their glasses filled with their preferred liquors. The room was crowded with people who work on their office while wearing their nicest suits since this celebration is for those who got promoted this year and Seongwu is luckily one of them. Seongwu wouldn’t deny that parties like this didn’t fit his likings. For him, this celebration is for those who like to fake their shits out and kiss the asses of their superiors to get a raise or a promotion again. Seongwu wouldn’t dare to do those things; for he thinks it is pathetic and unreasonable.

Seongwu let out a sigh as he lean down his head on the couch. He felt weary from bowing every time someone congratulates him as if they are really happy about it but after doing so, they’ll be talking about it behind his back. What’s new? Everyone knows that in every reward that you receive, it accompanies by the jealous and insulting looks of other people and it is something Seongwu should bear and take.  

“Ong Seongwu!” Sungwoon calls out Seongwu’s attention as he waves his hands in front of Seongwu’s face. “Not enjoying?” Sungwoon added as he took the seat beside the other. He placed down one of the drinks in the table while he offers the other one to his colleague.

Seongwu being a polite coworker he is, accepts the drink with his two hands and gives a nod afterwards as an answer to Sungwoon’s question.  Sungwoon snickered and pat Seongwu on his shoulder as if he already expected that answer.

“As always” Jaehwan butt in on their conversation as he danced randomly on the beat while going towards the two. He occupied the seat on the other side of Seongwu, and greets him with their handshake. “Please enjoy your life, dude!”

Seongwu could only shake his head on Jaehwan’s remark. Contrary on what Seongwu do, Jaehwan enjoy his life way too much but Seongwu don’t have the confidence to say that to his friend.

_ Might as well just keep it to myself. _

“No worries, Ong! I have a congratulatory gift for you!” Sungwoon exclaimed as he eyed on Jaehwan like planning something else. Seongwu repositioned himself to face Sungwoon and placed his two hands down to receive his gift. Sungwoon felt bewildered for he didn’t expect that Seongwu would act this enthusiastic knowing his personality. Seongwu chuckled on Sungwoon’s response and went back to his original position.

“It’s okay if it’s nothing.” Seongwu shrugged.

“Wait wait!” Sungwoon hold him off and trying to grasp on the envelope on his pocket with one hand. “It’s nothing that great but it is limited.” He mentioned before he hand it over to Seongwu.

“What the heck is this?” Seongwu questions as he continued to rip off the side of the envelope.

“That’s only one in this world so use it wisely!” Sungwoon teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

**9:30 PM, Chungjeongno Station**

 

Seongwu felt dizzy but according to him, he is not drunk but rather tipsy. He stood at the lane waiting for the train to come. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. For your own safety, Please stand back from the platform edge. And when boarding and alighting trains, Please mind the gap between the train and the platform. Thank you.”

As Seongwu heard those words, he looked down and observe the line that he is stepping on. Even though he is not sure if he is stepping or floating on it, he took two steps backward and pat himself for doing good. He held his face that is burning up after taking another sip on the drink that he is holding. Jaehwan bought that drink for him before he went to the subway to wake his senses up. 

He took a step on the train and took a sit on the spare bench alone. Surprisingly, the train is spacious than usual. Seongwu had the chair all by himself and a quite few people on the other seats, being busy on their phones.

 

**“This is Ahyeon Station, the next station is Ehwa Women University Station.”**

 

Seongwu rest his head while he opened his phone to check some updates.  Unfortunately, other than Jaehwan congratulating him and telling him that his gift is still on the process, there’s no updates that piqued his interest so he ended up turning it off again. 

He positioned himself so he could look at the night view of Seoul on the window. Getting bored on the train has never been this hard. He ended up thinking of pranks that he can pull off on the passengers outside the train. He just need to make sure that those people won’t board on the train and everything would be fine. 

Excitement and eagerness is what Seongwu is feeling right now. It may be pathetic but testing his attractiveness is what he comes up with and the only way to test it is to make other’s heart flutter. 

 

**“This station is Ehwa Women University Station. The next station is Sinchon Station.”**

 

As soon as the train stopped, he wore his mask and quickly look for a target and there, he spot a group of girls talking non-stop with each other while one of them is spacing out, looking on nowhere. Seongwu doesn’t know what psychic shit is this but the girl end up looking at him. All Seongwu need to do is to wink. It was a failed wink of course but it doesn’t mean he also failed to flutter her. 

The student gasped and she screamed her lungs out while pointing on Seongwu. Her friends look at her with concern and end up looking at Seongwu too. 

“He look so good.” Seongwu can see the girl muttering those words on her lips and in return, Seongwu bid his goodbye to them. 

Seongwu felt satisfied. He drank his remaining drink in one go and save the can on his bag. He felt his confidence bursting on his heart. 

His mom was disappointed when he decided to work on an office rather that trying to be an actor. It’s not that he doesn’t like it but he felt that it is more important to have this kind of private life. 

The feeling of being praised by just seeing his comma hair, his forehead and his eyes is more than satisfying. 

Feeling determined on the last 3 stops, he prepared himself for his goal. 

 

**“This is Sinchon Station, the next station is Hongik University Station.”**

 

As he reached his 4th stop, he got lucky for seeing a middle aged woman talking on her phone looking frustrated as ever. He observe that this woman won’t enter the train so he ready himself to do his thing. He knocked on the window to get the woman’s attention and he successfully did. He slightly took off his mask and started blowing on the window to form a fog on it. Slowly, he drew an imperfect heart, wishing for it to reach the middle aged woman’s heart. 

And just like Seongwu’s wish, the woman unexpectedly dropped her phone and stared at Seongwu for a long time, The woman tried to compose herself pretend like nothing happened and that made Seongwu chuckle. 

 

_ Girls do hide their feelings well. _

 

The train started moving on the next station and Seongwu rests for a moment. 

He still felt satisfied but it is not enough. Knowing that the next stop will be that last, he is determined to give his all to make his prank a most successful shit that he did on that day. 

 

**“This station is Hongik University Station, the next station is Hapjeong Station.”**

 

The train slows down and get ready for its stop and Seongwu’s window end up stopping on a guy wearing his earphones on his ears. His hair is pink, he wore simple outfits like white shirt and denim pants but he ended up making it a fashion statement instead. In short, he is not the typical guy you would see everyday on the subway. He’s the type that Seongwu like the most.

Seongwu tried to spot other target but unfortunately there is none or rather too far from him. 

“Since it is a guy,” Seongwu mumbles as he removes his mask preparing to give his all and after this, he will just rest until he reach his last stop. 

Seongwu did a combo, a failed wink, a heart on the window, and a flying kiss for the finale. As he expected, the guy didn’t show any reaction but it did continue to stare at Seongwu’s face like examining every bit of his face.

Seongwu felt conscious. It was rather expected but he can’t help but feel disappointed. He do like guys but he doesn’t know why his charms doesn’t work on them. He turns his look away from that guy to prevent embarrassing himself even more. Seongwu looked up and stared at the ceiling before he close his eyes to rest.

Few moments later, he felt someone beside him, and sat quite near. Most strangers would probably maintain enough distance between each other but this person didn’t do any of that. 

Seongwu was quite scared but he tried his best to open his left eye slightly to peek on the person’s face. His eyes widen and his body become stiff when he saw the guy that he was aiming to flutter seating beside him while browsing his phone like nothing is wrong. 

Seongwu felt hot and sweat started to fall on his forehead. The dizziness and tipsiness had already gone but Seongwu would rather want to be drunk by now than experiencing this so vividly. 

There are so many things that is going on Seongwu’s mind. He kept thinking whether he could go home alive or got beaten up by this guy. Considering the large build of the guy, it wouldn’t be a surprise if it wait for him to go out and start beating him up for making for being so gay at the train. 

Seongwu caught the guy peeping on him and so he started playing drunk and sleeping. A small smile forms on the other’s face that made Seongwu scared for his life more. 

The train feels slower than usual. Seongwu just wanted to end all of this for the sake of his life and dignity. 

 

**“This station is Hapjeong Station. Please change here for mangwon station.”**

 

As soon as Seongwu heard the doors open, he firmly hold on his bag and walk hastily to save his life but got caught by a hand who pulled him back.

“Who are you?” Seongwu uttered rather low but enough for the other guy to hear it. His heart continued to beat fast as he prayed to every gods in the world to save his life. 

“I’m Kang Daniel, remember?” The guy answered as if he is expecting for Seongwu to know him. Daniel still held on Seongwu’s hand, not wanting for the other to escape from him anymore. 

“I haven’t even encountered anyone who have that name!” Seongwu exclaimed rather quickly as he fear for what would happen next. “Look, if you are doing this because of what I did a while ago then i’m sorry. I didn’t intend to do it to you and it was only for fun so if you may excuse me, I will be going then.” Seongwu bows before he turns his way and continue to walk. 

Seongwu thought that it was over but the guy came running towards him and stops in front of him and Seongwu is left with no choice but to stop too. 

“Hey” Daniel started off as he catches his breath, “Are you really going to be like this?” He questions as he held Seongwu on his shoulder.

Seongwu felt uncomfortable but he can’t help but to feel butterflies on his stomach. He is not sure if it is because of the beer, or the hunger, or this Kang Daniel guy in front of him but he knows that it doesn’t matter right now. 

“What are-”

“Okay then!” Daniel shouts as he holds on Seongwu more firmly. “I will do it.”

Before Seongwu could even react, a soft lips touched his and he unconsciously closed his eyes like he had been longing for this. He may be drunk, or he may be tipsy but one thing is for sure, he didn’t hate it all. 

Daniel parted first, a touch of pink is painted on his cheeks like he didn’t intend to do it at all. Seongwu composed himself and acted that the kiss earlier didn’t flutter him. 

“Look here mister, you may be good at it but it doesn’t mean that you should do it to everyone.” Seongwu smirks as he pats Daniel on his shoulder and those words was supposed to be the last remarks he would say. 

“But you told me to do it.” Seongwu went blank as he saw Daniel uttering those word without confidence and looking apologetic. 

“When did I?”

“We did talk at a dating site, about a couple of times. And how you admire the story of snow white and you told me that instead of me kissing you to waking you up on your sleep, I should kiss you so that you would admit that you know me.” Daniel uttered as he looked down after letting everything sink on his mind.

“I find it so weird, but you said that it will be fun to meet like that so I go along after you keep insisting that you don’t know me.” He continued and peek on Seongwu after that. “And I don’t think you’re having fun…”

“Haven’t you heard about people catfishing someone?” Seongwu questions as he observed how down Daniel was. He wasn’t enthusiastic as he was a while ago. 

“No way!” Daniel exclaimed as he look at Seongwu with his mouth wide open. “You need to scan your face to register on that.”

“So how far do you know about me?” Seongwu asked to narrow down the suspects on this shits. 

“I know the initial of your first love? We don’t talk that much and I was the one who always message you so I don’t think that you will be interested about telling me about you, so I was surprised when-”

“So what was it?” Seongwu cut Daniel off since he got impatient to know what the hell that he knows.

“It is K.J.H.”

 

_ Kim Jae Hwan. _

 

Seongwu clenched his fist as he recalled those initials. 

 

_ Why would I have Jaehwan as my first love?! _

 

Now, Seongwu can comprehend who did all of this and whose fault and why he was scared for his life a while ago. 

“I’m sorry to say this but, I wasn’t the one that you’ve been talking to. It was my friend, Jaehwan. Apparently, he likes to meddle on my love life so I really don’t know how he did that.” Seongwu explained as he hid his anger inside. He can’t wait to call Jaehwan and pour out his anger to him. 

“Is that so? I really find your friend weird everytime I talk to him but I was hoping that maybe if I saw him in person, my impression would be different. I really admire how you look so it didn’t cross my mind that  I might have been talking to a different person. And I’m really sorry for how I acted a while ago.” Daniel uttered those words with disappointment and bowed as an apology after that.

Seongwu felt bad after seeing Daniel being like that as if he is the one who had done all of this; as if he is the one who hurt that innocent heart. 

“You know, you are a good guy, you have those charms that will make anyone notice you, you have a good heart, you look damn good and I bet you also have talents that even I wouldn’t expect, you even have a good build, you-” Seongwu stops as he noticed how Daniel’s face started to bright  up but continues to taint his cheeks red. “Should I stop?” Seongwu teased and they both laughed.

“Anyways, if you really want to know the REAL me, might as well call or text my real number.” Seongwu uttered as he pulled on of his calling card. Instead of his usual calling card,he pulled out that “golden card” that Sungwoon had given him at their party. As long as Seongwu could remember, the two insist for him to put it on the front so he could always  consider to give it to someone anytime.

Seongwu wants to hide it back but it was too late for Daniel had already seen most part of it. To save some of his pride, Seongwu hand it to Daniel since he most likely someone ‘special’

Seongwu noticed how Daniel kept on looking on the ‘ _ If you have this, you’re one fucking lucky guy’  _ note. He cleared his throat to get Daniel’s attention who kept grinning while looking  at his calling card. 

“I wasn’t supposed to give you  that but then you’ve seen it so might as well just hand it down to you. According to my friend, it was limited so maybe consider yourself lucky?” Seongwu explain trying to hide his embarrassment to Daniel.

“Your calling card was quite informative, don’t you think?” Daniel asked while laughing on the backside of the calling card.

Hmmm?”

“There’s a list of the top 5 nearest hotel from your office.” 

 

_ HELL NO.  _

 

_ “ _ It wasn’t supposed to be like that!” Seongwu exclaimed but Daniel just laugh. He tried to get it back again but Daniel raised his hand. 

Seongwu continued to try his best to get it not until he felt a soft lips on his cheeks. 

“I’m gonna meet you on your office next time,  _ babe. _ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! 
> 
> I might write something for the other days too but we will see if I could finish it all. AHAHHAHAA.
> 
> If you want to talk to me, do go on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ong_wintertrngl) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ong_wintertrngl)
> 
> You might also see the pictures that I edited there :)


End file.
